The Train Ride
by soldierotaku392
Summary: Doctor Whooves has been overworked and he wants a way out. He gets what he wants from a train ticket. But with a certain Grey Mare he might get more than what he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

My first one-shot ever. Enjoy!

* * *

Doctor Hooves entered Coach 3 of the Equestria Express. As the name suggests he is a doctor, in what you may ask? Well, he has a Masters Degree in both Medicine and Science. He also tinkers with some of his little inventions from time to time.

But right now he's on R&R. He's going to Ponetana, he read about it in a brochure that it is the most relaxing place in Equestria. Wide open spaces, great scenery, and the local town is know to be welcoming and warm.

_Just what I need. _Thought the Doctor.

You see he lives in Manehatten and works as a private doctor to the high-class ponies. He also gives lectures and theories at MU (Manehatten University). He is a well known and respected stallion and many mares have tried to court him. But to no avail.

In fact, the more the mares tried to court him the more lonesome he felt. He knew that they were only vying for his attention for his status and vast wealth he had acquired from being a private doctor.

Then there was the Doctor's clients.

While some of them were close friends of his there were others that were quite annoying. For example he was paged at 3 A.M. in the morning one time for an emergency. When he arrived the "emergency" was that he couldn't go to sleep. When the Doctor told him it was a minor case of Insomnia the client insisted on the Doctor explaining what it was. With the clients poor understanding it took the Doctor two hours to finally make him understand that it was nothing to be worried about.

There were other problems the Doctor had but you get the point. So, moving on.

When read about Ponetana, he felt like a window of escape had opened up for him. Without hesitation he took it. It was a two day train ride and was rather expensive. But all the Doctor had was time and money. So, he packed his bags in the night and left first thing in the morning. He didn't want anyone knowing about his departure. Lest they follow him.

Five hours into the ride, they made a stop at Ponyville to pick up some more passengers. When the train stopped the Doctor got up and took a good stretch. He was already enjoying himself. He sat back down and took out the complimentary newspaper the Express gave and began to read it. About ten minutes later he heard a knock at his room door. He saw a grey mare with blonde hair and golden eyes that seemed to go in different directions.

_She looks cute. _The Doctor thought casually, he didn't fully realize what he was thinking.

He put down the paper, trotted towards the door and opened it.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Um, I was wondering if it'd be okay if I share this room with you. All the others are full." The grey mare asked politely.

"Oh, well certainly! Come on in." The Doctor answered, he was rather glad to have some company.

She took her seat across from the Doctor and settled her saddle bag on the floor.

"Thanks for letting me share this room." The grey mare said.

"Not a problem." The Doctor answered.

"My name is Ditzy Doo. Whats yours?" Asked Ditzy.

"Doctor Hooves, at your service." He answered, he blushed a little when he said the "at your service" part.

Ditzy giggled, which made the Doctor blush even more.

"Your funny. I like that." Ditzy said cheerfully as she smiled.

When Ditzy smiled Doctor Hooves felt something inside him. A spark of sorts. There was a word he had once heard of that fit this feeling he had. What was it?

Zing.

That was the word.

* * *

So, this is supposed to be a one-shot but I see a good opportunity here. But I will let you decide. Let me know with either P.M. or review if you'd like me to continue this. If you're worrying about my other story don't worry I know how to multi-task.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! So, first off I want to thank Signature Style Red for letting me know to differentiate Doctor Whooves and Doctor Hooves. I didn't realize there was a difference between them. But hey you learn something new everyday. Enough rambling. Enjoy.

* * *

"So, what is bringing you to Ponetana?" The Doctor asked, he was trying to strike up a conversation.

"Oh, well I have family that lives there. I go there twice a year to visit. And please call me Ditzy." Ditzy replied.

"Ok then, which relatives live there?" He questioned.

"Oh my mother, father, and little sister." She answered.

"How long have they lived there?" He asked.

"Um, are you trying to interview me or something?" Ditzy said, a little bit suspicious.

"Oh, no no! I apologize if was making you uncomfortable. I was just trying to get a conversation going." The Doctor apologized, this isn't what he wanted.

_Great, now she probably thinks I'm some weirdo. _He thought glumly and looked down.

Ditzy felt a little guilty. The way he looked down at the ground made him seem there was more to him than what she was looking at.

"Um, Mr. Hooves. Where are you from?" She asked.

"Manehatten." The Doctor answered as he lifted his head.

"What's your job?" Ditzy asked impressed. She has never met anyone from Manehatten before.

"I'm a private doctor and scientist." He said tiredly, as if he didn't want those jobs.

"Well, thats a pretty sweet gig isn't it?" Ditzy said a little confused.

"I know it sounds like it, but after a while it gets pretty hard." The Doctor said, he turned his head to look out the window.

"I learned how to be a doctor because I wanted to help sick ponies get better. But now I get these ridiculous calls in the middle of the night over nothing at all! I studied science to teach others about the world we live in. But all the students care about is the latest fashion."

"Then there are the mares. Constantly bugging me about going out with them or if they can be my special some pony. When all they want is my money. No one cares about who I am. They only care about what I do." He said and tears streamed down from his face.

"I've been so lonely for the longest time." He looked over to Ditzy who had an expression of pity.

Ditzy knew what is was like to be alone. Back in Ponyville she had almost no friends besides Carrot Top. Most of the ponies were mean to her and no one respected her.

"I'm sorry Ditzy. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. If you want to find another room I'll understand." The Doctor sighed.

"No, I don't want to move to another room Mr. Hooves. In fact I'm glad you told me your story. You see I'm much in the same position you are." Ditzy assured.

She explained how she is treated in Ponyville by most of the ponies and how she wants to move away to Ponetana. But being a mail mare isn't exactly a million bit job, houses in Ponetana tend to be pricey.

The Doctor listened with intrigue and compassion. He thought he was all alone, but as it turns out he wasn't. Ditzy felt the same way, she was glad she finally found another pony whom she could relate with.

So, they spent the next two days talking to each other about their likes and dislikes, what it was like living in their hometowns, and what their families were like. As they told each other about themselves they began to grow fond of each other.

When they finally arrived at Ponetana they knew each other quite well. They were like two peas in a pod.

"Hey Doctor. Do you have any where to stay while you're here?" Ditzy asked timidly.

"Um. Come to think of it I didn't make any reservations for the lodges here." The Doctor answered in surprise.

"Well, I'm pretty sure my parents will have a spare room for you. If you want to come over that is." She offered, her cheeks started to turn red.

You see, Doctor Whooves will be the first stallion Ditzy has asked to stay with her. But this was unknown to the Doctor.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden." He replied, a bit taken off by the offer.

"Well, why don't we ask them?" Ditzy suggested.

"Alright then. Thank you kindly Ditzy." The Doctor said.

So, they removed their luggage from the train and departed from the station. Once they were outside the Doctor had to admit the brochure did not lie.

There were rolling hills of green grass with mountains decorating the background. The Doctor could also see a great big lake with a pier and a small town nearby. Compared to Manehatten this felt like paradise to Doctor Whooves.

"This is beautiful!" The Doctor exclaimed in awe.

"Yeah, it always takes my breath away. And I've been coming here for three years." Ditzy sighed in happiness.

They took a beaten path that led to the local town.

"So, what town do your parents live in?" The Doctor asked.

"Equena. A nice little town with the best blueberry muffins you'll ever have." Ditzy said cheerfully.

"Mm, that sounds delicious." The Doctor said truthfully.

"Oh, they are." Ditzy replied.

The Doctor was having a great time walking with Ditzy and looking at the countryside landscape. It was an excellent change from the concrete sidewalks and brick buildings. He felt like he was getting his life back, enjoying what he wanted in the first place.

They entered the town at shops were closing and every pony was getting ready for bed. After a few more minutes of walking they stopped in front of a two story log house.

"Well, here we are. My parents house." Ditzy declared.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! Alright I apologize for not updating a little sooner but I got either writer's block or I lost the will to write. Maybe both, any who I'm giving you an extra long chapter. Let me know what you think of Ditzy's Parents. Enjoy.

* * *

They climbed up the porch stairs and Ditzy knocked at the front door. While Ditzy was excited to see her family again, Doctor Hooves was nervous.

_What will Ditzy's parents be like I? Will they let me stay? Will they like me?_ He questioned himself. He wanted to make a good impression on them.

Hoof steps could be heard trotting towards the door. Doctor Hooves swallowed hard. The door slowly swung open to reveal a earth mare, older than Ditzy, with an light orange mane and ginger coat. Doctor Whooves assumed this was Ditzy's mother.

"Ditzy! Oh, it's so good to see you again! We've missed you so much" Said the ginger mare joyously as she embraced Ditzy in a hug.

"It's great to see you to mom." Ditzy replied happily.

"Oh, so how are things at Ponyville. How about your job? Have you made any new friends?" Ditzy's mother asked frantically.

"Woah mom! One question at a time!" Ditzy said sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! There's so much to talk about." Her mother apologized. Then she looked over to Doctor Hooves as if noticing him for the first time.

"And what is your name, if I may ask?" She inquired politely.

Doctor Hooves went tense. "U-Um, Doctor. Doctor Hooves, ma'am." He stammered and held his hoof out.

She smiled and shook his hoof as she said, "Pleasure to meet you Doctor, my name is Sheryl. Sheryl Doo."

Doctor Hooves relaxed and smiled. He felt happy for some reason that he couldn't explain, maybe he doesn't want to. He simply enjoyed what he had been missing for a very long time. Now no one except Ditzy saw that at tnhat moment his face became a little brighter.

"So, where are you staying while you're in town Doctor?" Sheryl asked.

"About that, would it be alright if he stays with us?" Ditzy interjected, Sheryl raised an eyebrow.

"It's because I forgot to make reservations before hoof." Doctor Hooves explained, "However, I will understand if you say no."

"Oh, don't be silly! Of course you can stay." Sheryl answered, "I just have one question. Are you two engaged?"

Doctor Hooves choked and Ditzy turned as red as a tomato.

"M-Mom!" Ditzy shouted in embarrassment.

"What? It's a fair question. You never write to us so I can only assume from what I see." Sheryl answered defensively.

Ditzy was at a loss for words. Her mom was a very… open person. She always said what she was thinking or assumed. Although she was very understanding when the situation called for it, caring towards others, and was generally trusting.

"Well, what are we standing out here for come in, come in!" Sheryl invited.

So, Ditzy and Doctor got their luggage and brought it inside. Once indoors Doctor Hooves concluded that the house was just as cozy on the inside as it looked from the outside.

Inside was a hard-wood floor that had a dark color, but bright shine to it. The walls were, of course, wood. But the bark was shaved off to reveal a light brown wood that matched with the floors. They had a nice chandelier that gave light to the living room.

On the left was the dining room there seemed to be a hand-made dining set with a small flower arrangement in the center. The living room itself had a fireplace that was encircled by two sofas.

"Doctor? You're room will be right across from Ditzy's." Sheryl directed.

"Thank you, Sheryl." Doctor responded, "May I take your luggage upstairs Ditzy?" He offered.

"Oh no, it's fine. Thank you though." Ditzy answered and she lifted her own bag and started up the stairs.

The Doctor followed her league, but not before he heard Sheryl whisper.

"I give you points for trying to be a gentleman Doctor."

He blushed and hurried up the rest of the stairs. He opened the door to his room and switched on the lights. The room was rather spacious with a closet, desk and lamp, one window, bathroom, and a single size bed.

_It's perfect. _Doctor thought happily. He recalled his cluttered room at home. Newspapers littering the desk, notecards containing his speeches scattered across the floor. General chaos.

He started unpacking his suitcase and putting his items int the closet. Medical bag, microscope, a couple books, and his journal. Then he heard the front door open.

"Honey, your home!" Sheryl said, "Guess who came today?"

"Who would that be? I'm not expecting anyone." Said a deep voice in response.

At that moment Ditzy's door burst open and she galloped down the stairs.

"Dad!" She welcomed happily.

"Ditzy! How wonderful to see you." Replied Ditzy's father.

"She's not the only one who's staying with us." Sheryl went on, "Doctor, could come down for a moment." She called.

Doctor froze, this was Ditzy's father. How was he going to react? Would he assume him and Ditzy were engaged as well. With any pony else it might have been fine. But this was her father. He knew the stereo-type.

_Wait a minute why are you scared? Are you a colt or a stallion? _He challenged himself, he opened the door and came downstairs.

Waiting for him was a silver stallion with a jet black mane and piercing green eyes. When Ditzy's father caught sight of Doctor Whooves his expression hardened.

"Hello there, my name is Doctor Hooves." He introduced, again he held out his hoof.

"Liam, good to meet you." Ditzy's father replied, he took Doctor's hand.

"I don't mean to be rude but why are you staying here?" He asked, trying to be polite.

"Oh, uh. Well, its a long story." Doctor replied with a sheepish smile.

"I see. How about we discuss it over dinner." Liam suggested, he sniffed the air. "Which by the smell of it is almost done."

"In that case, Ditzy? Why don't you and the Doctor get washed up. We'll get the table set." Said Sheryl.

"Okay!" Ditzy answered cheerily.

"Yes, ma'am." Doctor complied.

Ditzy flew up the stairs and into her room, eager to eat dinner with her family. Doctor Hooves followed her although not with as much enthusiasm. He entered the bathroom and took off his tie. He turned on the water and waited for the steam to rise.

He got in and let out a satisfied "Ah!". The feeling of a hot shower always felt good to Doctor Hooves. He scrubbed himself with the bar of soap he had brought along. When he got out he felt like a new man. As if his life in Manehatten was a distant memory.

He dried himself off and looked in his suitcase for his favorite green tie. Once he found it he started tying it around his neck when he heard someone frantically knocking at his door.

"Come on Doctor! We're waiting for you down stairs!" Ditzy shouted impatiently.

"Be right there!" He shouted back. He quickly finished 'dressing' himself and hurried down stairs. He hated to keep people waiting.

"Terribly sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting." Said the Doctor, as he entered the dining room.

"Oh don't worry, you didn't." Sheryl reassured.

Doctor Hooves eye's went wide at the spread on the table. They had hay fries, salad, carrot soup, daisy sandwiches, applesauce, and apple pie. This was a buffet compared to what they served you in Manehatten.

Liam and Sheryl took their seats first, sitting right by each other. Usually Ditzy ate across from them on her own. But since Doctor Hooves was here she would be sitting right next to him.

Once they were all settled in they started eating. While Ditzy and her family were darting left and right on the table. Doctor didn't know where to begin. Should he start with the hay fries and salad? Or Soup and salad? Liam noticed Doctor's hesitance and asked.

"You alright there Doctor?"

"I'm sorry I just don't want to seem like a fool. But it looks like I've failed at that." Doctor replied glumly.

"What do you mean?" Liam questioned, a little confused.

"I'm used to eating in Manehatten and we go by courses. But I'm not sure what to take first." He explained.

"Oh, well don't worry about that. Take whatever you want!" He said warmly, "We're not like those stuck up ponies. No offense."

"Liam!" Sheryl reprimanded.

"No no. It's quite alright, in fact I actually agree with him." Doctor Hooves chuckled.

Liam was a bit taken back. He wasn't trying to offend him but he was expecting a snide remark. For him not to get angry but instead agree on it was something Liam had not seen before. Now he was curious about Doctor Hooves.

"So, Doctor Hooves. Exactly what do you do in Manehatten anyway?" He inquired.

"Oh, I am a private doctor and part time scientist." Doctor replied as he was getting some hay fires and salad.

"Hoity toity, thats fancy!" Liam exclaimed, "Must pay good."

"I suppose it does." Doctor Hooves said to himself, "What about you? What's your job, if you don't mind me asking."

"Aw, you'd get bored if I told you." Liam dismissed.

"Come on then. I want to know." Doctor insisted.

"Alright. I work as the post master at the local post office." Liam answered.

"Ah, I see. So, what exactly does a post master do?" Doctor asked.

"Well I hire and train any new recruits that come in. Supervise all mail routes, approve financial transactions, and I handle customer service." Liam expounded.

"Woah, thats quite a plate you got on your hooves there." Doctor said impressed.

"It is. But I do enjoy it. I'm not the type to loaf around." Liam answered.

The table went quiet for a bit. Doctor finished his plate and was now going for some soup and a sandwich.

"So, Doctor. How long have you known our Ditzy?" Sheryl asked.

"Only for a couple of days. We met on the train ride here." Doctor Hooves answered, he then took a spoonful of carrot soup.

"I must say Mrs. Sheryl you are an excellent cook. I've never had such great food before." He continued.

"I appreciate the compliment Doctor but surely they serve you better in Manehatten." Sheryl said.

"Ha! They usually serve you a quarter of this and thats if you're lucky!" Doctor replied with a bit of irritation. He remembered how he lost twenty pounds because of how little he ate compared to how much he moved.

"It sounds like you don't like your life in Manehatten, Doctor." Liam stated.

Doctor Hooves stopped eating for a moment and looked at Liam.

"Being honest I-" Doctor cut himself off mid-sentence. He remembered that this was Ditzy's family, not his. Why should he plague them with his problems? Besides they should be talking to Ditzy. Not him.

"What were you going to say?" Liam pressed.

"I'd rather stop talking about myself. Instead I'd like to hear how Ditzy is doing in Ponyville." Doctor said shifting the attention to Ditzy.

"Doctor Hooves is right." Sheryl said, "How are things?"

"O-Ok I guess." Ditzy stammered thrown off by the sudden change in attention.

"I did get promoted to post master assistant. So, I'm pretty happy about that." Ditzy said smiling.

"Oh thats so good to hear!" Sheryl squealed.

"Congratulations honey." Liam agreed.

Ditzy blushed. She enjoyed her parents praise, she always has and always will.

"How about Carrot Top? How is she doing?" Sheryl asked curiously.

"Oh she's doing okay. She finally worked up the courage and asked Big Macintosh on a date." Ditzy reported.

"Big Macintosh? The stallion that works at Sweet Apple Acres?" Sheryl questioned.

"Yep. Thats the one." Ditzy replied.

"What did he say?" Liam chimed in.

"He said yes." Ditzy giggled.

Sheryl and Liam laughed, although Doctor Hooves was only confused. While Ditzy told her parents about everything in Ponyville before she hasn't told the Doctor much.

_I'll have to ask her about Ponyville myself, when I get the chance._ Doctor thought to himself and made a mental sticky note.

By that time everyone had finished eating. They were all full and happy and ready to hit the hay.

Sheryl and Ditzy cleaned up the table while Liam and Doctor cleaned the dishes.

Once everything was said and done they went upstairs and said their good nights. Doctor Hooves was about to close his door when he felt a hoof on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw it was Ditzy.

"Hey, Doctor? I was wondering if maybe tomorrow I could take you around town." Ditzy asked, I never got to take you my favorite bakery which has those yummy blueberry muffins I mentioned earlier." She added cheerily.

"Yes, I would love too." Doctor responded with a smile.

Then Ditzy did something that Doctor Hooves did not expect. She hugged him tight and long. When she broke the embrace she whispered, "Good night ." And retreated to her room.

Doctor was left there blushing as red as tomato and his heart racing. He stumbled into his room and took off his tie. He got into bed and once he calmed down he had the stupidest grin on his face.

"This is the best decision I ever made." Doctor said to himself and he drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Alright I'm going to make this a two part mainly because it will be ridiculously long if I try to fit it all in on one chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been having some problems and I was trying to figure out which direction to take this. But enough of this, now for the story. Enjoy.

* * *

Doctor Hooves woke up from a dreamless slumber. He rubbed his eyes groggily as he looked at his window and saw that the sun had begun to rise. To him this was his regular wake up time, so he got up from bed and did his routine yawn and stretch. Except this time he felt different.

He was excited for the coming day and eager to start it. He got into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. He got out and put on his green tie. He checked himself in the mirror to make sure he looked as fresh as he felt. He ruffled his hair and decided he was ready.

He opened his door and saw that no one had yet gotten up. He quietly left his room and went downstairs. He unlocked the front door and stepped out onto the front porch. He took in the brisk morning air and let out a big sigh of content.

Doctor looked around and saw that no pony was around what so ever.

_I wonder what time this town starts waking up. _He wondered. In Manehatten there was always someone out on the streets. Night or day, it didn't matter.

Although he was sort of glad for the quietness of the streets. It brought a certain peace with it that Doctor Hooves enjoyed. He closed his eyes and let the silence sink in. He started to daydream about himself living here.

_In his fantasy he was making tea for himself when he heard a certain set of hoofs trotting towards him. Doctor turned around and saw Ditzy standing there. Strange thing was, it felt right. As if there would be something missing if she wasn't there. _

_"Good morning Doctor, you sure are up early." Ditzy stated with a smile. _

_"Well, I was planning on sleeping in. But you kept moving around." Doctor replied jokingly. _

_"At least I don't snore." She wittily said._

_Doctor Hooves laughed, "Okay you beat me." He gave in and offered,"Would you like some tea?" _

_"No thanks Doctor." Ditzy replied._

"Good morning Doctor Hooves, enjoying the peace and quiet?" A deep voice asked. Doctor turned around to see Liam.

"Good morning , yes I am." Doctor answered and he turned back around.

"I suppose you don't get it much in a city like Manehatten do you?" Liam assumed.

Doctor looked at Liam and tilted his head in confusion. "Don't get what much?" He asked. Liam put brought his hoof to his ear.

"Ah, I see." Doctor said, "No. You rarely see the streets empty, if at all."

"I take it by the sound of things you don't like your life in the city." Liam said perceptively.

"It's a long story." Doctor Hooves told him.

"Well, I like hearing stories and we've got all the time in the world." Liam insisted, he was interested in finding out more about Doctor Hooves.

"Alright." Doctor gave in, "I was born in Manehatten to two busy parents. My father was a bank manager and my mother was a psychiatrist."

"Because of their jobs we never really spent time as a family. So, when I learned how to read I found my own little world to live in. When I started going to school my grades were always at the top of the class." He continued.

"As I got older I participated in soup kitchens, food drives, and blood drives for the less fortunate ponies. I came to love it. The feeling of helping someone in need was wonderful. From then on I studied to be a doctor and scientist, to treat sickness and help educate." Doctor Hooves smiled as he said this, but then his face dropped.

"But I soon found out it wasn't what I thought it was. It turns out as I grew older the sick and needy population in Manehatten decreased. I was happy for that and still am. I then resolved to help the citizens themselves. Time to time I would get a phone call about a mare's husband being seriously ill or a stallions daughter being sick for no reason."

"The calls were good and so was the pay. Afterwards the University asked if I could give a lecture on science. Naturally I was thrilled, my dream had come true." He told.

"So, what happened?" Liam asked bewildered, to him it sounded like the perfect life.

"Well, after a while I got more calls about sleeplessness, colds, and other mundane illnesses rather than fevers, unexplained fatigue, and constant migraines. As for my science career, the students stopped caring about knowledge. Instead of taking notes I catch them sleeping." He explained.

"Another thing was that no one truly cared about me. They respected hat I did but not who I was, to them I was just another stallion with status. Not a pony who was trying to work for the better good of others." He said.

Liam stood silent. His face was stoic and betrayed no emotions but underneath he felt genuinely sorry for Doctor Hooves. He was a good man who wanted to do good things for others, but he never got his chance. A case similar to a good person who is hanging with the wrong crowd.

"Well Doctor, I won't say I 'understand' because I'd be lying. The only thing I can say is this. My family seems to like you and you know what? So, do I. You're a good stallion Doctor Hooves. So, consider us your family." Liam declared with a smile.

Doctor looked at Liam with shock and awe. No one had ever spoken to him like this, nor offered him a place in a family. Doctor Hooves was deeply moved, tears started to well up in his eyes but he held them back. A stallion does not cry in front of another. Instead he put on the biggest smile that he ever had.

"I gladly accept ,and I am eternally grateful." He replied with a bow of his head.

"Don't mention it." Liam said, then his ear twitched. "Some pony is coming outside." He predicted.

The front door suddenly swung open. "Dad? Doctor isn't in his room. Do you know where he is?" Ditzy asked frantically. Liam nodded in the Doctor's direction.

"Good morning Ditzy, did you sleep well?" Doctor asked as she looked his way.

"Doctor!" Ditzy exclaimed, she was running up to the Doctor but she remembered her father was still on the porch so she immediately slowed down. She trotted up to Doctor Hooves and said calmly, "Good morning Doctor, I slept great thank you."

Liam cocked his head in suspicion. He knew from experience with Sheryl that the only time a mare runs up to you like that is when… nah. Then again he shouldn't doubt the possibility.

_Let's see what happens, if my Ditzy does love this stallion. Then we're going to have to talk. _He thought to himself.

"You're up rather early." Liam said probingly.

"Well, . I was going to ask Doctor here if he would like to go to George's Diner for breakfast." Ditzy explained.

"What did your mother say?" Liam questioned.

"She said it was fine." Ditzy answered, "She also said that if you let me go she'll make you oats 'n' hay pancakes and sunny side up eggs."

"Hm," Liam thought, honestly he would've liked Ditzy to stay here and have breakfast with them. But if Sheryl said it was fine. "Ok, you can go."

"Thanks Dad!" Ditzy thanked as she hugged her father, "Come on Doctor you're going to love the diner." Ditzy beckoned.

"I'll see you later ." Doctor said.

"Take good care of her Doctor!" Liam shouted after them as they rounded a corner towards the diner.

"So, have you been to this diner before?" Doctor asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Lot of times!" Ditzy replied enthusiastically, "George, the owner of the diner, makes the best scrambled eggs and wheat bread. But what I like best are the chocolate chip pancakes." She told the Doctor.

"Do you like the pancakes better than the blueberry muffins?" He asked, big mistake.

"No! I love those blueberry muffins more than anything." Ditzy yelled defensively, "I-I'm sorry, I just have a lot of good memories when it comes down to those muffins." She apologized as she regained her composure.

Doctor Hooves was stunned, he didn't think Ditzy was the type to shout. But he was intrigued by her reason for doing so. Muffins? He wondered what role these muffins played in Ditzy's life. But for now he would leave it be.

"It's fine, I've never met someone with that type of fervor for muffins." Doctor said jokingly.

Ditzy blushed, she hoped the Doctor didn't think she was crazy for yelling at him because of muffins. They walked the rest of the way in silence. They walked for about ten more minutes before Ditzy stopped and turned to look at the Doctor.

"Well, here we are. George's Diner." She announced. In front of her was a small oval shaped wooden building. On top of the entrance was the words _George's Diner_ painted in a vibrant red.

"What a peculiar little place this is." Doctor said with intrigue. Ditzy shot him a glance. "Oh no, I don't mean like that. It's just compared to the other buildings this is quite different. I've never seen anything like it." Doctor hastily added.

Ditzy relaxed and said, "Come on then, I'm starved." The Doctor chuckled and they went inside.

As they entered Doctor heard a little bell ring and saw an orange stallion with a blond mane and apron come out of the kitchen.

"Welcome to George's Din-" The stallion stopped mid-sentence, "Ditzy? Is that you?" He asked in surprise.

"Sure is!" She replied as she went up to give the stallion a hug. "How ya been George?" Ditzy asked.

"Oh you know, few customers here and there. Enough to keep the diner afloat so I can't complain." George replied with a sigh.

He then saw Doctor and asked, "Who's your friend?"

"George meet Doctor Hooves." Ditzy introduced.

George went over to Doctor and shook his hoof with a smile.

"How do you do Doctor?" He said brightly.

"Very good thank you. So, you're the owner of this establishment?" Doctor asked.

"Yes sir. For twenty years." George responded proudly.

"Impressive," Doctor said positively, his stomach rumbled. "Pardon me, I've heard from a certain pegasus that you make best scrambled eggs with wheat toast. Is that true?" He asked.

"Sure is! It'll be just a minute." George said happily, "What will it be for you Ditzy?" He asked.

"The usual please." She replied.

"Coming right up." He affirmed and he trotted off to the kitchen to get started on the orders.

Doctor Hooves and Ditzy found a table by the window and took their seats. The Doctor let out a sigh, it was quite a walk from Ditzy's parents house to this diner. He looked around and noticed the checkered black and white wooden floors. He looked around to see neon green green walls with pink lines forming a diamond pattern on the wall.

"Very colorful." Doctor remarked, "I like it."

"Yeah, thats my favorite part to." Ditzy agreed.

"So, how is your life in Ponyville, if I may ask?" Doctor inquired.

"Not bad I suppose." Ditzy replied uninterested, "I have my job and my cottage so I can't complain." She added.

"Hm, do you have any friends?" He further asked. He got the feeling there was something that Ditzy wasn't telling him.

"Yes, sir!" She answered jubilantly, "Her name is Carrot Top. Best carrot farmer in all of Ponyville. I've known her since I moved there ten years ago."

"My, my thats quite a long time. You two must be very close." He admitted.

"Yeah, we are. She's like a second sister to me. Always looking out for me, making sure I was alright. Cheering me up when I felt down." Ditzy explained, although she covered her mouth at the last part.

Doctor Hooves immediately caught on. "Why were you feeling down?" He asked concerned.

Right then their orders had come out.

"Alright, scrambled eggs and wheat toast for the gentleman. And the Diner Special for the misses." George announced and he set down two plates. Doctor looked at Ditzy's plate and his mouth fell open with surprise.

Ditzy's dish had a fruit salad with cane sugar sprinkled over it with a side oat bran mixed in with barley and to top it off a stack of three chocolate chip pancakes. Her drink was a chilled southern sweet tea. Next to the Doctor's plain scrambled eggs and wheat toast with orange juice he felt extremely bland.

"Enjoy!" George said and left.

Ditzy immediately picked up her fork and was ready to dive right in. But she stopped when she saw Doctor with his mouth hanging open.

"Um, Doctor? Are you okay?" She asked.

"O-Oh yes! It's just I haven't seen a creation like that before." Doctor Whooves recovered.

"Oh, I always get this whenever I visit. It's my favorite item to order." Ditzy explained with a smile. She then mixed up her fruit salad and skewered a strawberry, orange slice, and a grape. She opened her mouth wide and sucked everything right off.

"I see." Doctor said to himself. He proceeded to follow Ditzy's lead and picked up his own fork and picked up some of his scrambled eggs. He quite enjoyed them because they had a light salty taste to it. He drank some of his orange juice while Ditzy took a bite of her oat bran with barley.

"Mmf, you never answer my question." Doctor asked with a half full mouth.

"What do you mean?" Ditzy questioned playing dumb. In truth she didn't want to talk about it.

"I asked why were you feeling down in Ponyville." Doctor answered.

"I didn't say that." Ditzy denied and placed slice of chlorate chip pancake in her mouth.

"Yes you-." Doctor stopped mid-sentence. He realized this was a sensitive subject for Ditzy. He knew what it was like to get forced on. He wasn't going to do the same. If she doesn't want to talk about it, thats okay. But if she does he'll be sure to be there to listen and hear.

"Well, I thought you did. Oh well." He dropped that subject and tried to find something else to talk about.

"So, about your offer last night. Where exactly are we going?" Doctor asked.

"That depends. I could show you the town lake, or maybe the Golden Hay Fields." Ditzy offered.

"Don't forget you still need to take me to that bakery to get those Blueberry muffins you speak so highly of." Doctor reminded.

"Oh yeah! Man, you're gonna love those muffins!" Ditzy said eagerly. "But lets save that for last."

"Okay then. Well, how about you show me the Golden Hay Fields." Doctor suggested.

"Alright. Let's finish up breakfast and we can head out." Ditzy planned happily.

They finished their meal each enjoying their platter. As Doctor Hooves took the last bite of his wheat toast and Ditzy finished het sweet tea they leaned back for a moment and sighed in satisfaction.

"Alright then, I'll go up front and pay then we can go." Doctor said.

"Okie Dokie." Ditzy answered.

Doctor got up from his seat and went to where the register was. George was there idly waiting for another customer to come in when he saw Doctor.

"Thank you very much for that wonderful meal . How much will it be?" Doctor asked.

"Consider it on the house." George smiled.

"Oh no, I can't do that. Come on, how much?" He persisted.

"Like I said, on the house. Just go out there with her and have fun." George winked with a knowing grin.

"Um, alright then. In that case I am very grateful. Have a good day." Doctor said surprised not only by his generosity but by his reaction.

_Does he think I'm taking Ditzy on a date? _Doctor pondered. He then came to Ditzy who had a content smile on her face and was raring to go.

"We ready?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes we are. Let's go." Doctor answered.

_That actually sounds like good idea. _Doctor concluded.


End file.
